One of the problems that have arisen in the area of hand pumps, is that there is a pump that is versatile, which can exert several activities either to inflator a ball, balloon, tire, to provide light liquids such as water to be used as a pump sprayer or misting up to provide heavy liquids such as paint, is the fact that the paint is thick, viscous and sticky, whose consistency is more like honey; and therefore when dried paste parts and obstructs ducts. Has an unstable chemical that constantly tend to create phlegm, cream and lumps. Although there has been properly filtered, can clog ducts at any time, either while painting, or especially, when left at rest; as insecticides or herbicides are lighter this pump can supply the amount needed to give effect misting or throwing the liquid jet, which is to be applied, that is why existing hand pumps on the market just do a function or at most two functions as throwing fluid or air jet or spray, but are limited to misting or heavy liquids or you need to have an electrical system to throw hard and liquid.
In order to eliminate all the aforementioned drawbacks, some novel improvements to a mechanism for throwing fluids or gases including means for supplying efficiently developed in addition to a major emphasis on versatility of uses and in the same washing is done. This invention allows the delivery of liquids or gases, with an easy and continuous flow, plus it has a fastening system objects in the same body that allows in some situations adhere or couple it, a roller and/or understandable handle with which through a hose supplying the liquid or gas and thus have better support, which I describe below.